lefarnfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kraut/Generelle linjer part 1 - Religionen
Hej folkens, har bare haft lidt på fornæmmelsen der er lidt generel forvirring over nogle af de mere fundamentale koncepter i Lefarn som de er udtænkt oprindeligt Mit mål er lidt at få nogle af de lidt mere generelle linjer trukket op omkring Lefarn. Dette er selvfølgelig til diskusion, men synes bare det er vigtigt at hvis det skal fraviges så ved vi alle sammen hvad det er vi fravigerer. Noget af det vil sikkert være nyt for nogen og andre vil nikke genkende til meget, men dette er det udgangspunkt jeg personligt lægger for dagen så at sige. Jeg vil starte med snakke om religionen da den i lyset af Marks nye super seje major god virker mest naturligt. Religionen Religionen i Lefarn er bygget op som et hieraki. Jo højre du går op i hierakiet jo mere abstrakte og fjernere bliver guderne. Øverst er the great ones, derefter guderne, skt's og tilsidst ancestors/mortel sjæle. Der er egentlig ikke nogen stor forkromet grund til det er sådan, andet end hele skt systemet har fungeret meget godt end til videre og bidrager meget til at gøre Lefarn til en unik verden og så synes jeg bare personligt det er helt vildt fedt. The Great ones De opstod før elementerne og er meget overordnede koncepter. Det er vigtigt at forstå at de ER deres koncepter. Dvs de tænker på ingen måder som mennesker eller er på anden måde i stand til at fravige deres natur. De er slet ikke så komplekse. Iistishia ER kaos eksemplevis og vil aldrig lave orden selvom det måske ville gavne udbredelsen af kaos. The great ones er: Guderne Elementerne er kaotiske (af Iistishia) og består fysisk. Guderne opstod som deres modsætning. Dvs de er som udgangspunkt alt det elementerne ikke er. De er ikke fysiske og har derfor ingen reel form og kan i teorien heller ikke antage en fysisk form. Da elementerne er af Iistishia er guderne af Orrogar (orden) og de søger derfor altid orden i en eller anden forstand. Det er vigtigt lige at fremhæve at det ikke betyder at alle guder er "lawfull" Deres handlinger kan sagtens skabe kaos (ønsket eller uønsket) men den måde de udøver deres magt vil altid være ordentlig. Veul der er destruktion kan skabe en masse kaos, men to identiske bygninger der styrter sammen vil altid styrte sammen på samme måde. Guderne er mere nære end the great ones, men besidder stadig ikke helt den samme form for bevidsthed som mennesker. Ligesom the great ones ER guderne deres "domains" De kan derfor ikke fravige deres "domain" fordi det ikke lige passer ind i deres plan. Veul kan ikke vælge, at lade vær med at ødelægge en borgmur der bliver ramt af en kampesten, men han kan vælge at ødelægge kastemaskinen før stenen bliver kastet. Dette eksemple er meget enkelt. Da guderne er meget magtfulde ville Veul nok ikke bekymre sig om en så simpel ting, men hvis man forestiller sig at valget drejer sig om at destruere et land eller kontinent er størrelses ordnen nok mere relevant. Det er endvidere vigtigt at fremhæve, at grunde til en gud ikke kan fravige sine ”domains” er at de ikke forstår at fravige den. En sådan fravigelse er utænkelig for en gud og kan nogenlunde sammenlignes med hvis man skulle forestille sig en ny grundfarve ellert tyngdekraften besluttede sig for ikke at virke en dag. Det kan ikke umiddelbart lade sig gøre, men nu er vi jo i en fantasi verden og det giver selvfølgelig lidt muligheder ;) Pointen med at designe guderne på denne måde er, at det distangcere dem fra menneskerne. På denne måde bliver de til nogle abstrakte og mystiske væsner der er svære at forholde sig til som menneske. De er desuden heller ikke så interesseret i de enkelte mennesker og alt dette fremhæver skt’sne som de dominerende blandt folkne i Lefarn. De er binde ledet imellem guderne og folkene på jorden og for at et sådan bindeled skal være nødvendigt bliver guderne nød til at være fjerne og lidt mystiske. Noget man ikke helt kan forstå. Skt’sne Skt’sne er de dominerende i religionsbilledet. Som tidligere mennesker har de en fuld menneskelig bevidsthed med den samme kompleksitet og fejl. De er derfor meget nære og nemme at forstå for folk. De store skt’s. (Dem der er beskrevet som mere globale) er så magtfulde at de er entitis i sig selv og har ikke brug for en guds kraft at trække på. De er så magtfulde at de kan stå alene men vælger dog ofte at stå under en gud. Når en Skt står under en gud skal han/hun følge gudens koncepter og principper for ikke at ”blive sparket ud”. De er dog ikke mere bundet af dette end hvad de selv mener og føler. De har dermed deres egen fri vilje stadigvæk og en skt kan godt hvis han/hun ønsker det skifte gud. De sjæle der er bundet til skten følger skten og forlader dermed også guden. Ideen med skts var oprindeligt at vi havde brug for en måde hvordan man let kunne tilpasse religionen til de domain sammensætning man gerne ville havde som cleric… JA det var faktisk derfor! Ideen har dog udviklet sig noget siden da og det står nu, for mig i hvert fald, som noget af det mest unikke og specielle ved Lefarn. Det har dog også vist sine gode muligheder rent spilmæsigt og selvom jeg skriver en masse ting her så synes jeg det fungere meget simpelt i spillet. Ancestors Når skt’s er døde sjæle der via levende tilbedere nærmest bliver guder, må der være en mellem ting. Altsår en wannerbe skt, ergo Ancestors. De er dersådan set bare for at være der og deres relativt store indflydelse på kulturen er sådan set bare lidt ekstra krydderi Umiddelbare udfordringer En ting jeg mener ikke høre hjemme i Lefarn er race guder/Skt’s, men jeg er begyndt at overveje om dette egentlig ikke er en fejl der unødigt hæmmer verdenen. Skt’s for forskellige racer virker mere og mere naturligt og da sjælene jo egentlig opstod som en del af gudernes essens virker det meget naturligt at forskellige racer føler et nærmere tilhørs forhold til den gud deres essens stammer. Ulm er blevet en støre og støre bekymring for mig. Det virkede i starten rigtig fedt at han var den eneste der blev tilbedt direkte til og den eneste der rigtig virkede forståelig, men jeg synes efterhånden at han skaber mere forviring end godt i henhold til de andre guder. Han bliver kaldt deres konge fordi han er den mest magtfulde, men han er jo ikke hævet over sin natur. Jeg har derfor overvejet om vi skulle ændre hans kirke en smule. Category:Blog posts